Set Fire To The Rain
by TheChildOfTheTardis
Summary: 21st of December 2012. The day the Mayan's predicted the end of the world. But what happens? The Doctor and Oswin Oswald are about to face the Mayan Apocalypse and find out...


**Set Fire To The Rain**

**Hi! This story is my fun little Doctor Who take on the Mayan Apocalypse this Friday. It combines two of the things I've seen alot of people saying on Tumblr 1) that Adele is somehow behind it and 2) that the Doctor will save us. I've used Oswin instead of Clara as I haven't actually seen Clara properly yet so I don't feel confident enough to write her yet. However I'm not going to go into detail as to how the Doctor saved Oswin so you can make that up.**

**If you're reading this after Friday the 21st of December 2012 people did genuinely believe that the Apocalypse was going to happen honest!**

* * *

"I've always wondered what happens on this day." said the Doctor as he walked out of the Tardis door and pulled it shut behind him.

"Why what's so special about today?" asked Oswin Oswald looking the stats up for their new environment on her scanner.

"It's the 21st of December 2012 this is the day the Mayans predicted the world would end." said The Doctor. Quite passively considering what he had just said.

"But hang on Doctor don't you know when the world ends?" said Oswin stating what seemed to be fairly obvious before adding "Being a Timelord and everything."

"Yeah but nobody actually knows what happens on this day Oswin. It never ever gets recorded by anyone so I've always wondered what actually happened." confessed the Doctor. Even after his centuries of time travel the universe still held some mysteries for him that he didn't the answers for.

"Well let's find out." said Oswin gripping the Doctors hand and drag him off into a run.

They had run a short way when ground in the middle of the street started to crack open. Hordes of deadly spiders and snakes came scuttling out of the widening crack. They could see someone emerging from the middle of the crack. It was Adele! "_I SET FIRE TO THE RAIN!_" she shouted as fire came out of her hands and the sky started to darken.

"Of course it's Adele behind the Mayan Apocalypse!" shouted the Doctor to Oswin to make himself heard above the sound of Adeles singing. "The wrath of Adele shall destroy the world!"

"But how do we stop her chin boy!" shouted Oswin back at him in response

"I don't know!"

The sky was being spit by lightning as Adele awoke and her wrath claimed the world. "_I SET FIRE TO THE RAIN AND I THREW US INTO THE FLAMES_." Not only was the sky full of lightening but it was now literally raining fire!

"All these year's Adele has been hiding warnings about her wrath in her songs. Perhaps in a happy Adele song there might be a clue how to stop this."

"Good plan Doctor just one problem. There aren't any happy Adele Songs!" shouted Oswin as she tried her best to dodge the raining fire.

"_WATCHED IT POUR AS I TOUCHED YOUR FACE. LET IT BURN_." sang Adele as the fiery downpour continued. The snakes that had rose from the ground with Adele now started to breath fire and advance on Oswin.

"Ohh. Well perhaps one of the most popular songs of 2012 hides clues how to stop this. What are the most popular songs of 2012?" shouted the Doctor as he nearly got struck by lightning.

"Erm I'd say Gangnam Style and Call Me Maybe." replied Oswin after a moments thought.

"That's it Call Me Maybe" shouted the Doctor in some sort of form of realisation. "Anyway how do you know so much about early 21st century music you're a 25th Century girl aren't you?"

"Yeah but I also was the Junior Entertainment Manager on the Alaska before we crashed in the Dalek Asylum I had to know about all types of music. Anyway Adele is destroying the world and you want to know about my back-story!" shouted Oswin as one of Adeles vicious snakes slithered towards her breathing fire.

"Maybe singing Set Fire To The Rain is increasing Adeles power. Perhaps if we sing Call Me Maybe that will reverse it." said the Doctor. He was clutching at straws here as he had never had to stop an apocalypse caused by an evil singer before.

"I suppose it's worth ago." said Oswin she to didn't really have any ideas and wanted to avoiding killed by the huge snake approaching her.

"_I threw a wish in the well, Don't ask me, I'll never tell,_

_I looked to you as it fell, And now you're in my way,_

_I'd trade my soul for a wish, Pennies and dimes for a kiss,_

_I wasn't looking for this, But now you're in my way,_

_Your stare was holdin', Ripped jeans, skin was showin',_

_Hot night, wind was blowin',_

_Where you think you're going, baby?_

_Hey, I just met you, And this is crazy,_

_But here's my number, So call me, maybe?_" Nothing seemed to happen.

"I don't think it's working!" shouted Oswin.

"Why not Oswin?" replied the Doctor feeling a bit disheartened.

"Well shouldn't this snake that is about to attack me started backing away." the Snake was getting closer and closer to Oswin.

"Fair point." admitted the Doctor graciously.

"Come on there is one obvious song that can stop an apocalypse if any song can." stated Oswin after a moments thought.

"What?...Oh" the Doctor had realised what song she was on about.

"I Will Survive." they said together.

"_At first, I was afraid, I was petrified,_

_Kept thinking, I could never live without you by my side,_

_But then I spent so many nights thinking, how you did me wrong,_

_And I grew strong and I learned how to get along,_

_And so you're back from outer space,_

_I just walked in to find you here with that sad look upon your face,_

_I should have changed that stupid lock I should have made you leave your key,_

_If I'd known for just one second you'd be back to bother me,_

_Go on now, go, walk out the door,_

_Just turn around now 'Cause you're not welcome anymore,_

_Weren't you the one, who tried to hurt me with good bye?_

_Did you think I'd crumble? Did you think I'd lay down and die?_

_Oh, no, not I, I will survive,_

_Oh, as long as I know how to love, I know I'll stay alive,_

_I've got all my life to live, I've got all my love to give,_

_And I'll survive, I will survive, hey, hey_"

"It's worked! So is that it for the wrath of Adele?" Oswin was very relieved. The snake had disappeared, it had stopped lighting and raining fire and Adele had disappeared back into the crack in the road.

"Who knows perhaps she'll release another album but I think she's going to leave humanity alone for a bit but one thing is for sure." the Doctor was equally relieved.

"What?"

"That has to be one of my strangest adventures ever."

* * *

**I don't obviously don't own the Tardis or the characters of the Doctor and Oswin Oswald. I also don't own any of the songs featured which were;**

**Set Fire To The Rain by Adele**

**Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepson**

**I Will Survive by Gloria Gaynor**

**I like Adele by the way but I am very sorry if you were offended by her appearance in this. ****Anyway I hope you enjoyed it and I hope you have a Merry Apocalypse and a Happy Christmas. I should be back with more Doctor Who in the New Year.**


End file.
